


Он рисует чувства

by Puhospinka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Het, F/M, Gen, General, Mini, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый вечер Сай достает из тайника альбом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он рисует чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Драббл-баттл в сообществе Академия ниндзя, персонаж — Сай, черта характера — жадный (раунд 2) под псевдонимом Илта

Когда в душе просыпаются эмоции, это ощущение прекраснее самой изысканной картины.

От теплой улыбки Сакуры в груди лопается сухая корка, затапливая сознание зеленью листьев и запахом ромашек; зрачок колет солнечный луч, а ветер такой одуряющее свежий, что Сай срывается с места и бежит. Он мчится сломя голову через лес, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку, сердце колотится раненой птицей, а толстые сучья пружинят под ногами.  
Он взлетает на верхушку самой высокой сосны, раскидывает руки навстречу солнцу, а потом срывается вниз. Летит, переворачиваясь, в ушах свистит ветер, в пальцах бьется свиток, а рука выводит кистью очертания орла. У самой земли нарисованная птица ловит его на крыло и взмывает вверх, к солнцу и небу, и снова ветер свистит, а Сай смеется, смеется от облегчения, от свободы, от чистого воздуха.  
Он сидит на крыле, подогнув под себя одну ногу, свесив вторую, и держит в руках альбом. Он рисует новое чувство.  
Влюбленность.

От размашистого хлопка по спине подгибаются ноги, и Сай вихрем встает в защитную позицию, готовый блокировать атаку неизвестного врага. И разбивается об ослепительную улыбку Кибы, его радостный хохот и заливистый лай Акамару. Киба хватает его за руку и тянет за собой, размахивая свободной рукой, а Акамару прыгает рядом и крутит хвостом так, что Саю кажется — еще немного, и тот отвалится.  
Вечером за домом семьи Инузука безветренно, где-то вдалеке поскуливают и порыкивают, играя, собаки. На маленьком костре, шипя, поджариваются кусочки колбасы, распространяя упоительный аромат. Речь Кибы смешивается с лукавым смехом Хинаты, Шино мельком толкается в плечо — от него идет тепло. Сая тормошат, не умолкая ни на секунду, взрывы смеха рассыпаются под звездным небом, а минуты молчания наполняются стрекотом цикад и шумом листвы. Потрескивающий костер пляшет алыми отблесками на лицах, и Сай кусает губы, пытаясь удержать в себе странное, новое, горячее. За Хинатой приходит Неджи, а за ними — старшая сестра Кибы. Она гонит их подзатыльниками в дом, за столом их ждет горячий суп, а на полу — свежие футоны.  
Когда все засыпают, Сай выбирается из дома, усаживается на крыльцо и смотрит на головокружительно черное небо. Звезды пронзительно яркие, словно нарисованные, и он видит каждый луч, каждое сверкание так четко, словно может дотянуться до любой сияющей точки. Сай дышит ровно и глубоко, так спокойно, что кажется — сейчас он сольется с ночью, растворится в ней и осядет росой на свернувшихся лепестках.  
Он достает альбом и переворачивает страницу. Рисовать новое чувство сложно, но он старается.  
Дружба.

От крика Цунаде закладывает уши. Она грохочет кулаком по столу, и тот разлетается щепками. Бумаги рассыпаются по полу, одинокие листы планируют, липнут к стенам и становятся на ребро. Цунаде ногой отшвыривает расколовшуюся пополам столешницу и шагает к Саю. Склоняется к нему и, медленно цедя слово за словом, перечисляет список ошибок, допущенных им на миссии. Некомпетентность, невнимательность, недостаточная информационная подготовка, неуклюжесть. Сай хочет ответить, что его назначение на миссию было спешным, что он — внеплановая замена и не успел подготовиться; не успел физически, намереваясь изучить свитки в пути. Но слова застывают на языке, когда он понимает, что если откроет рот — будет хуже. Цунаде надо выговориться, он видит в глубоких усталых глазах прячущийся страх и горечь. И Сай сжимает зубы, потому что чувствует — так надо. В животе стягивается тяжелый колючий узел, он давит на печень, растекается горьким ядом по венам. Сай четко, по-военному, совсем как учил господин Данзо, кланяется, после ответного резкого кивка разворачивается и выходит из кабинета, чеканя шаг.  
Перед глазами дрожит кровавая пелена, она накатывает волной — и тогда Сай замирает, сжимая кулаки и дыша через рот. Потом пелена сходит, и Сай торопливо идет дальше по коридору; звуки шагов отдаются в ушах, мешаясь с барабанным боем пульса.  
Он рывком выхватывает альбом, пальцы трясутся, когда он расписывает лист резкими штрихами. Новое чувство ложится на лист неровными линиями.  
Злость.

Каждый вечер Сай достает из тайника альбом. Он открывает его дрожащими руками, прикусывая нижнюю губу и сглатывая от волнения. С белых страниц на него смотрят иероглифы. Сай трогает каждый из них, иногда — соблюдая заранее выдуманную очередность, иногда — хаотично, как взбредет в голову. Черные линии под его пальцами извиваются, льнут к подушечкам, и Сай замирает, заново переживая чувства. От прикосновения к «влюбленности» под ложечкой сосет, а по телу разливается томное, тягучее тепло. «Дружба» расписывает мир яркими красками, мерцает под веками звездным небом. От «ярости» вскипает кровь, и Сай отдергивает руку, обжигаясь.

Сердце ровно бьется о грудную клетку, когда он перебирает свои сокровища. Саю мало. Сай хочет еще. Поэтому он рисует чувства и прячет их в тайнике.


End file.
